


a case of attention

by copperiisulfate



Category: Un-Go
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there's the lipstick, deep red and much too old on her small face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a case of attention

**Author's Note:**

> a silly little fill reposted from ungo_kink @ lj for the prompt: Rie researches ways to appear more "attractive" than fem!Inga because she needs to win over Shinjuurou.

She's started wearing her hair up a lot more, or rather, part of it up, the rest of it framing her face.  
  
And then there's the lipstick, deep red and much too old on her small face.  
  
Shinjuurou notices because it's his job to notice. He only ever makes it that far though, doesn't quite understand why. He doesn't know much about women but he always thought the general idea was to look younger, not older, much like he'd always thought that Rie was pretty enough as she was, uncharacteristic changes in appearance aside.  
  
He shrugs it off. It's curious but it's not like it's hurting anyone. Besides, he's done wilder things in his own youth (and has the skeletons in his closet to prove it).  
  
+  
  
He and Inga are working a case one afternoon and Rie shows up trailing Izumi, hair dyed two shades lighter and a skirt with a slit all the way up her thigh.  
  
And _this_ , Shinjuurou _notices_ , and not just because it's his job or because Inga is unabashedly staring too.  
  
Shinjuurou rolls his eyes and smacks his assistant on the back of his head, hat going lopsided. Still, the detective in him wins over the testosterone. He just hopes she hasn't got herself caught up in something to do with Rinroku's shady circle. A girl her age...he worries, that's all.  
  
+  
  
The next case, Inga makes a _scene,_ as usual really. It ends up being some ambassador's son and the diplomatic immunity card is pulled. And Izumi, as usual, is in attendance to gloss over all his work with Rie protesting in Shinjuurou's favour at her side. It's thoughtful of her but they both know that he and her father are nowhere near evenly matched and this will (as usual) only end in disaster.  
  
Shinjuurou mutters as much.  
  
 _"Not if I can help it,"_ Inga growls under her breath, and Shinjuurou has to clutch at her wrist with both hands to hold her down. Sometimes, it's like trying to rein in a tiger--or a _tigress_ more like, and one that's out for blood.  
  
In a flash, there's a man in a uniform, one who is clearly not meant to be in the uniform, pulling a gun on Shinjuurou, and before Izumi or any of the other uniforms can react, Rie tackles the man to the ground from behind.  
  
She twists her ankle in the process and then has Izumi scold her with, "Who asked you to wear five-inch heels to the consulate anyway?"  
  
Shinjuurou helps her sit up, thanks her, and doesn't really know what to do when she looks like she's about to cry.  
  
+  
  
"Hey, Shinjuurou," Inga says, back in his tiny body and lounging around on the sofa. "For a detective, you sure are kinda stupid, you know?"  
  
Shinjuurou sighs, "And I suppose this is where you go and tell me about it whether or not I want to know."  
  
"Someone has a crush on Shinjuurou!" He singsongs it like a nursery rhyme. _Of course_ he does, and Shinjuurou can feel a migrane coming on. "It's like a TV drama, Shinjuurou! The daughter of your own nemesis! Now how will this play out?"  
  
And it clicks then. _Oh_ , it clicks then. A hundred things fall into place and Shinjuurou can't help but laugh. "She thinks I'm in love with you."  
  
" _Eh!?_ "  
  
"The _other_ you, idiot. I should have seen it when it started, with the hair..."  
  
"Well, I am kind of sexy, you have to admit. Who wouldn't be in love with me? Ow!" He yelps, rubbing his hat, when Shinjuurou smacks him from behind the sofa, top of the head this time.  
  
And when Shinjuurou is quiet for a long time, Inga speaks up again. "So what're ya gonna do? Nothing stupid, okay? She's really cute!"  
  
She is, but Shinjuurou doesn't really know. Maybe Inga's right. For a detective who prides himself on understanding human behaviour, he really has the worst intuition about these things.  
  
"Also," Inga adds, matter-of-factly, "Rinroku would kill you, but, if you want," he grins, "I could kill him first."  
  
"Duly noted," Shinjuurou grins back, and yes, sometimes, their arrangement has its perks. "I'll get back to you on that."


End file.
